Blue Moon
by katdvs
Summary: Once in a Blue Moon you do something you might not usually do. A Rucas one-shot!


**Blue Moon**

Riley stood on the roof of the building, pulling her zip-hoodie around her body tightly as she looked up at the moon, only a little disappointed that it didn't actually look blue. It was nice and quiet up here, every other time she'd been up here lately had been for a party, new year's eve, graduation, all bubbling with tension.

"I had a feeling I would find you up here." His voice sent a chill down her back, he'd lost most of his accent but he still had that slight twang that was music to her ears.

"You were looking for me?" She looked to find him closer than she anticipated.

He nodded as he moved forward, his hands hiding in the kangaroo pocket of his pull-over hoodie. "Yeah, I had an idea, a suggestion."

"What's that Lucas?"

He could get lost in her amber brown eyes for the rest of his life, that terrified him, but it excited him as well. "So um, you've heard the phrase _once in a blue moon_ , right?"

Riley glanced up at the full moon glowing above them, "I might have, why?"

Lucas couldn't help but notice the little smirk on her lips he bit his lower lip as he tried to find the words he'd been playing over in his mind all afternoon, all early evening, "Tonight seems like the perfect night to do something I rarely do."

She looked to him, scrunching her face as she tried to understand what he said, "I think I'm missing something Lucas."

"I'm being selfish right now" He took a step closer to her, seeing her shiver as her eyes grew wide.

"You are?"

He simply nodded as he reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, his finger grazing her cheek, "It's a blue moon tonight, and I don't think that anything that happens up here needs to be balanced out. This is just you and me Riley, here and now."

Riley could feel her heartbeat as she looked into his eyes, felt his fingers on her skin sure she would feel his touch forever. "What is?" She felt her breath catch as she realized what was about to happen.

Lucas smirked, "This" before he slipped his hand to the back of her head as he leaned down his lips meeting hers nervously.

She wrapped her arms around him, afraid that if she didn't he would vanish and she would wake up from the incredible dream this had to be.

It was sweet. It was slow.

It was everything that Riley had wanted his moment to be.

It was everything that Lucas always hoped for.

He didn't need fire, he needed this. Any confusion he'd had over the last few months melted away as he held her in his arms when they slowly parted, resting their foreheads together.

"Was that your moment?" Her voice uneven.

"It was."

"I thought you had it with Maya at the campfire."

He searched her eyes realizing she was serious, "Nothing ever happened with her, nothing ever could, she's not you. My moment was always meant for you."

Riley was washed over with sadness, "Well then, you've had your moment, I guess that means you're ready to make a decision."

Lucas felt her trying to pull away and he pulled her closer, "You want the truth?"

She was too afraid to speak so simply nodded.

He took a deep breath, "The only decision I ever really had to make, wasn't between you and Maya. There is no need to, it's always been you Riley it will always be you."

"I don't understand."

He tried to think of a way she would understand, "I stepped back from you when you stepped back from me, because you wanted me to. I don't want either of us stepping back anymore I want us stepping forward, together."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes" He declared in his bid to be selfish for the night. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Riley looked up at the moon, "I don't want to wake up from this dream."

"It's not a dream Riley, this is real, you and me right now. Do I have to kiss you again so you know that?"

"You always kiss me again in my dreams." She confessed, as soon as the words left her lips she realized just how real this moment was.

He couldn't help but smile, "You dream about kissing me?"

"Well you and Chris Evans, not at the same time or anything." She started to ramble until she felt his lips take hers again as she smiled into the kiss, this one a little stronger, a little deeper than before.

Lucas pulled away, "How does that compare to your dreams?"

"Better, way better." She smiled, "So boyfriend and girlfriend huh?"

"If you're up for it."

"I am I really am."

Lucas lifted her up, swinging her around, "Thank God, I don't know what I would've done if you'd said no."

"One condition."

Lucas braced himself for whatever ridiculous idea she was about to come up with. "What is it?"

"Can we keep it between us for now I just want to enjoy it before everyone butts in and tries to tell us what we should be?"

"I can agree to that, we do what we do. I don't have to keep things even with Maya, do I?"

Riley shook her head, "Nope, I guess, just treat us the way you want to treat us. If she gets upset, let her."

"Let her? I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."

"Well, maybe I'm doing something I rarely do myself, be selfish as well."

Lucas closed his eyes as he held her close, breathing in her citrus shampoo. "I'm so glad the blue moon was tonight."

"Me to" Riley snuck her hands into the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie as he held her close, this really was much better than any dream she'd had so far.


End file.
